Because of antenna size, system size, technology, and cost constraints, automotive radar sensors may have performance limitations with regard to discriminating two targets that have similar position and Doppler shift reflection characteristics, or if one target has a substantially larger Radar Cross Section (RCS) than a second nearby target. Examples where two targets have similar range and Doppler shift reflection characteristics so that typical automotive radar systems have difficulty discerning the two targets include: a slowly moving pedestrian walking around stationary or slowly moving passenger vehicle, a motor cycle traveling beside a truck-trailer traveling in adjacent lane at a similar range and range rate, and two passenger cars moving close to each other on adjacent lanes at longer range with similar range rates.